waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold
Gold is one of the five different resources used in the game War of Legends. Unlike the other four major resources, gold is produced through taxation of the citizens of the player's city. It is one of the more complex resources to obtain, and has some substantially different uses than the other standard resources. Gold has some of the following uses: * Paying for research at a University; * Creating soldiers at a Garrison; * Buying resources at a Market; * Donating to an Alliance to help raise the general alliance level; * Completing certain Tasks that help in your journey to raise your Position with the emperor; * Helping to pacify the people in the city through Prayer to increase the loyalty of the city workers; * Raising the personal loyalty of Legends; Along with an hourly payment for each legend (not including prisoners). * Recovering spies held for ransom at the Spy camp if they fail on an espionage mission. * Buying things at alliance store when price is in gold * Using Divination Trigram * Repairing non-artifact equipment Gold can be obtained in the following ways: * Donations from other players (after they have achieved the position of Ministerial Prefect or higher); * Completing certain Tasks; * Taxation; * Imperial salary - players earn a certain daily amount of resources and gold based upon their position; * Invading Wildlands - Paradises and Flat Grounds; * Using items bought with Jcredits in shop to increase Taxation; * Selling certain items such as Legacy Scrolls; * Hourly income from enslaved cities. Rarity Gold can be obtained by searching Flatlands. Taxation Gold is generated via taxation policy in a player's city. A player can set the tax rate for the city, which in turn adjusts several different things within the game. Another vital part of taxation is also the population of the city, which is in turn determined by the villages in the city and what levels are involved with each of the several villages. There are several things a player can do to maximize tax revenue, but most important is that a player must understand the relationship between the tax rate and loyalty. This is a completely inverse relationship, where a higher tax rate drives down loyalty, and a lower tax rate improves loyalty. The amount in taxes is computed from the following forumla: Gold (tax revenue) = (tax rate+tax bonus)/100 * (current population) Loyalty will go up or down depending on the tax rate, raising or lowering one point every 6 minutes. Loyalty (stable) = 100 - (tax rate+dissent) One other factor to consider is that loyalty will also change the stable population of a city. A city's population will change by about 1% of the maximum population every 12 minutes until stable. Population (stable) = (max population) * (Loyalty/100) If the people are fleeing the city, the idle population will appear in red. If people are moving into the city, it will be green. One more thing that affects gold income is the TAX REVENUE SKILL which you can research in your University. Each level increases tax revenue by 2%, so a tax revenue of level 7 would be 14%, which is applied to the tax revenue (from gold), which affects gold income using the following formula: Gold income (not including legend fee) = rev)*rev skill)/100 It is also vitally important to remember that when a city's loyalty gets to zero, the city will no longer be under the control of the player. This happens during conquest or invasion. For players who are just starting to play War of Legends and are under new player protection, concern about loyalty getting too low is not really a major concern. If a player is no longer under new player protection, they should consider a slightly higher loyalty even if it is reduced tax revenue. The following table represents varying tax policy and the revenue that can be obtained by having a city with enough villages to have a maximum populations of 1000 people: One interesting strategy that can be applied to try and maximize tax revenue is to simply tax at 100%, but use other means to maintain loyalty. Players can apply the Prayer option to spend some gold. Prayer requires spending the amount of gold equal to 80% of the current population, so it does consume gold to tax in this manner. On the other hand, players are taxing at a very high rate so the revenue coming in is quite high as well. Using the taxation formula from above, at 100% tax rate, this method would obtain an average loyalty of 91 with approximately 913 population, an income will be 913 gold per hour. The cost for prayer at the 85 loyalty mark will be 714 every 90 minutes, which amounts to an average hourly cost of 476, giving an effective yield of 436 gold per hour. The only drawback to this method is that you have to be on-line and stay on-line for this alternative method of earning revenue to work. It should be noted, regardless of what taxation policy might be in a city, with the exception of a stableized100% taxation, that building more villages and increasing the maximum population of the city is one guaranteed way to increase gold income per hour. Gold income To summarize all the variables that affect gold income: - TAX = (tax rate)/100 - Loyalty (LY) = 100 - dissent - (tax %) / 100 (So 50 loyalty becomes 0.5 for the equation) - Maximum population (MP) - Tax revenue % from Alchemy skill (TR) = (tax rev %)/100 (So 20% becomes 0.2 for the equation) - Legend Fee (LF) = All your legends' fees added up (not including legends housed in other cities) Which can all be used to find gold income using this formula: Gold income = (MP)(LY)(TAX) + (MP)(LY)(TAX)(TR) - LF OR Income = (MP * LY * TAX)(1 + TR) - LF (only works if you're calculating for a stable population) (The calculated result may differ from the actual gold income in-game by about ±2 due to a rounding system that I can't figure out). Note that the above formula will give you the gold income once your population stabilizes after you change the tax rate. It does not factor in the fact that gold income AT THE CURRENT TIME depends on your CURRENT population. For example, if you increase your tax from 10% to 100%, your gold income will increase by x10, then slowly decrease as your current population decreases, eventually becoming zero (if you had no workers/labour). To maximize gold income while keeping a stable population and good loyalty, it should be set to 50%. If you visualize it like a graph, the curve for gold income increases fast from 1% up, slowly flattens out when it approaches 50%, stops increasing at 50%, then curves back down from 51% onwards (inverse parabola). Category:Resources